heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Benevolent Primates
A recurring theme in the family and fantasy genres, Benevolent Primates, also known as Lovable Primates and Heroic Primates, are heroes and heroines who are primates (Monkeys, Apes, Lemurs, etc). The heroic foil to Maniac Monkeys and Killer Gorillas, they often come across gentle giants, caretakers, sidekicks, and even comic relief. Although the most well known heroic primates in fiction are usually gorillas (two of the most potent examples being King Kong and Mighty Joe Young), other primates such as chimpanzees, orangutans, lemurs, gibbons, baboons, and bush babies can also fit this category, in addition to Bigfeet and Yetis.. Some can be cowardly, mischievous, oafish, and, like Benevolent Bears and Lions, not know their own strength. These characters can also be temperamental, naive and accident prone. However, Benevolent Primates are usually sympathetic, fiercely protective of their families, optimistic, fearless, and empathetic. They can be also very be highly intelligent by making tools (Such as spears), thinking better (Before they could do with their strength) and sign language (Usually the apes). Some heroic primates can be monarchs (Kings, queens, princes and princesses of the jungle) and some can be brave warriors within monarchy. Some benevolent primates were born with superpowers and supreme intelligence/senses (Due to abnormal of strength and size) for example including:Shujaa, King Kong and Mighty Joe Young. Noteworthy Examples Cartoons and Movies * Miguel the gorilla (The Jungle Bunch franchise) * Momo the drumming gorilla (Class of 3000) * Zugor (Disney's Tarzan 2) * King Louie (Disney's The Jungle Book franchise) * Ape (Disney's George of the Jungle franchise) * Abu (Disney's Aladdin franchise) * Phil, Mason, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort (Madagascar franchise) * King Kong (Monsterverse franchise) * Jake Spider monkey and Winsdor the lowland gorilla (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Otto the gorilla (The haunted world of El Superbeasto) * Darwin the chimpanzee (The Wild Thornberrys) * Peanut the chimpanzee (Wonder Park) * Gorilla man (Kenneth Hale) (Marvel Comics) * Bingo (The Banana splits) * Monkey (Dial M for monkey) * Flynt & Mungo (Disney's Tarzan) * Mighty Joe Young * Curious George * Furaha (The Lion Guard) * Tumbili (The Lion Guard) * Baboons (Disney's Tarzan) * Baby Baboon (Manu) (Disney's Tarzan) * Baboon (I Am Weasel) * Big Baboon (The Lion Guard) * Uroho, Mwevi and Mwizi (The Lion Guard) * Gumba (The Lion Guard) * Caesar (Rise of the Planet of the Apes) * Dunston (Dunston Checks In) * Minkey (Spymate) * Shujaa the giant mountain gorilla warrior (The Lion Guard) * Minka mark the pink spider monkey (Littlest Pet Shop 2012) * Sunshine Sweetness the lowland gorilla (Littlest Pet Shop 2012) * Old bananas the Bornean orangutan (Littlest Pet Shop 2012) * G'bubu the green gorilla (Animalia) * Makini the mandrill (The Lion Guard) * Rafiki the mandrill (The Lion King) * Harry (Harry and the Hendersons) * Terk, Kala and Kerchak (Disney's Tarzan) * Plio, Yar, Zini and Suri (Disney's Dinosaur) * Spidermonkey, Mr. Monkey, Ultimate Spidermonkey (Ben 10 series) * Steve the Monkey and Barb the Orangutan (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs franchise) * Magilla Gorilla (The Magilla Gorilla Show) * Amy the Talking Gorilla (Congo) * George (Rampage) * Radarr (Storm Hawks) * Monkey Brains (TMNT 2012) * MonkeyFloss (D.N. Ace) Video Games * Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Lanky Kong, Tiny Kong and Chunky Kong (Donkey Kong franchise) * Infernape, Primeape, Mankey, Aipom, Ambipom, Chimchar, Monferno, Pansear, Pansage, Panpour, Simisage, Simisear, and Simipour (Pokémon) Category:About Heroes Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroic Animals Category:Heroic Symbolism